


Electro-Synchronization (Discord 2.0)

by JayeMover_16



Series: Electro-Synchronization [2]
Category: Cytus (Video Games), 新幹線変形ロボ シンカリオン | Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion (Anime), 映像研には手を出すな! | Eizouken ni wa Te wo Dasu na! | Keep Your Hands off Eizoken! (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Memes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeMover_16/pseuds/JayeMover_16
Summary: The group chat that will cause the second apocalypse.I'll update the tags eventually, I swear.
Series: Electro-Synchronization [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045872
Kudos: 1





	1. March 30th, 708 N.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, the chapters in this fic will be titled by dates.

_3:55 PM_

Minceraft: ok so  
Minceraft: I didn't want to say anything but wasn't @Railfan on the train that was hacked???

Railfan: you wait until now to ask

Minceraft: I DIDNT WAN TO SAY ANYTHING

Akita: What happened on the train, anyway?

Railfan: I blacked out so I dont remember anything myself  
Railfan: The train track was shut down and everyone was evacuated  
Railfan: My sister was questioned because apparently the hack went through her tablet

Akita: Wow

Minceraft: nobody was hurt right

Railfan: Not that I know of

Dorime: Didn't you say you were going to add your sister???

Railfan: And Azusa

Minceraft: pLEASE DONT

Railfan: Ill add them if @yahaha adds their friends too

yahaha: I will  
yahaha: Also I just realized you don't punctuate anything

Railfan: What?

yahaha: One of my friends doesn't punctuate or capitalize anything at all

Railfan: It should be fixed now  
Railfan: My sister turned off autocorrect on my phone as a joke

Minceraft: NONE OF THAT WAS AUTOCORRECTED WHAT

Akita: Ladies, gents, and nons, we have a new spelling champion

Railfan: I'm confused why don't you do the same thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the iM chat was clogging up the actual story I was working on, so I've decided to make a whole new work for it.


	2. March 30th, 708 N.A.

_9:39 PM_

yahaha: Hi

Dorime: It's late dude

yahaha: So what?

Dorime: Go to fuckng sleep

Minceraft: it's only 9:40

yahaha: Exactly

Dorime: I'm gone

Minceraft: good riddance

XI: Anyone listen to PinnochioP?

yahaha: Oh the Vocaloid producer?  
yahaha: Wait shit

XI: haha

Minceraft: lol

yahaha: How dare you use my use of Vocaloid against me

XI: You're the one who responded

PARKER_MIC: Wait you use Vocaloid too

yahaha: Yep  
yahaha: I can't sing to save my life

PARKER_MIC: I use Vocaloid because it's easier

Minceraft: IDK what vocaloid is

yahaha: What's the story behind your username?

Minceraft: hard left but OK  
Minceraft: I just got the glitch one dsay

yahaha: Huh

Minceraft: yours?

yahaha: It was raining and I was trying to recreate the My Neighbor Totoro leaf umbrella thing  
yahaha: @XI said I looked like a korok, so I just said the thing and threw a rock at him

Minceraft: oof

XI: Was that me or Vanessa tho?

yahaha: Actually, I don't remember

PARKER_MIC: This is a very enlightening conversation for almost 10 pm

yahaha: My sleep schedule has officially died so I'm going to be here for a while

Minceraft: can I just say  
Minceraft: I googled what vocaloid is and I'm not disappointed

yahaha: Good

RaviolisGaleioli: @Minceraft go to sleep, please.

Minceraft: M A K E M E

yahaha: On a more logical note, should I add my friends or no?

Minceraft: didn't you say you had to get their permission???

yahaha: That  
yahaha: was a lie

Minceraft: so you're planning on dropping them in here without saying anything

yahaha: That's actually a good idea

RaviolisGaleioli: I will make you if it gets late enough.

yahaha: I'll drop them in and then we all just go offline

Minceraft: do it

_**yahaha** has added **SquidOnFire** , **turtle** , **antichlorobenzene** , **paradichlorobenzene** , and **IV** to the chat._


	3. April 3rd, 708 N.A.

_4:02 A.M._

XI: How has nothing happened here in 4 days!?

yahaha: @IV has cursed the chat

IV: I didn't know this existed until now.

XI: LOL

turtle: when you said to check the chat i didnt realize you would be here at 4 am

yahaha: Well

Minceraft: HE REALLY DOESNT PUNCTUATE OR SHIT LOL

RaviolisGaleioli: It's 4 fucking AM go to sleep

_9:02_

yahaha: It has been exactly 5 hours is that enough sleep for you

RaviolisGaleioli: Yes

Railfan: I forgot about our deal  
Railfan: Just one moment

Minceraft: oh sHIT NO

_**Railfan** has added **Burnt_Rice** and **Azusa** to the chat._

Dorime: WELCOME TO HELL

Burnt_Rice: Hi welcome to chili's how may I help you

Azusa: Ooooooh look who's here @ROBO_Head

Carrot: Yes?

Azusa: Wait why's his name carrot

Minceraft: @AstroBoy

AstroBoy: Robo can mean Carrot in Chinese.

Azusa: OHHHHHHH

yahaha: I'm getting NEKO vibes from you

Azusa: Well we are friends so

PARKER_MIC: @paradichlorobenzene @antichlorobenzene

SquidOnFire: They're not online dumbass

turtle: be nice

SquidOnFire: Says you  
SquidOnFire: Wait why is my name still the Tumblr one

_**SquidOnFire** has changed their name to **Firefly**_

Firefly: There we go

yahaha: That's 2 people who had a weird username for no reason

Firefly: Didn't @turtle change them both?

turtle: im still here and no

Minceraft: punctuate at least sometimes FFS

turtle: why

yahaha: Maybe someone else changed them?

Firefly: Probably

PARKER_MIC: Any other Vocaloid users here?

Carrot: Here's a list of all Vocaloid users or listeners based on iM posts:  
Carrot: @PARKER_MIC @yahaha @XI @paradichlorobenzene @antichlorobenzene @Dorime @Tanuki_Girl @JoeJoestar @Mizusaki_Tsubame

Railfan: Wait, THAT Tumblr blog?  
Railfan: That's you?

Firefly: oh god

yahaha: He took it over for a friend a few months ago but they took it back

Railfan: Oh, that makes sense.

Dorime: I was @ 'ed what do you want

PARKER_MIC: Vocaloid?

Dorime: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh no

PARKER_MIC: Darn

Mizusaki_Tsubame: What do you want

Tanuki_Girl: Parker stop being so desperate this is Japan

PARKER_MIC: Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I took a hiatus. Also, that Tumblr blog actually exists, I'll link it here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/squid-on-fire


	4. April 3rd, 708 N.A.

_10:49 A.M._

Tanuki_Girl: So I just checked out the Tumblr blog @Firefly was using and oh boy  
Tanuki_Girl: 

JoeJoestar: That is... Interesting

yahaha: Oh dear

Minceraft: WHAT IS THAT

Firefly: I posted that with no regrets

Tanuki_Girl: What is it from???

Firefly: The computer I was using

XI: I know what song that's from  
XI: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYlHy5PbWiA  
XI: Timestamp 1:45

Minceraft: Oh SHIT

yahaha: I vaguely remember hearing that song before

JoeJoestar: I have never seen a more mentally disturbed carrot in my life

Carrot: Here's one : /

Tanuki_Girl: I'm sorry ROBO

Carrot: Don't worry! : )

Firefly: Good job you disturbed a literal AI

Dorime: I'm going to post that to Reddit too

XI: The song or the image?

Dorime: The image duh


	5. April 5th, 708

_8:44 A.M._

XI: I found more cursed stuff wanna se it

Firefly: absolutely not

XI: why not

yahaha: Just don't

XI: Then I'll share something else  
XI: [wendigo.webm]

Tanuki_Girl: WAIT THAT'S OUR ANIMATION @Mizusaki_Tsubame

Mizusaki_Tsubame: OH YEAH

XI: Wait seriously

Tanuki_Girl: Yep

JoeJoestar: Looks like it, but it's pretty short.

yahaha: Nice

Tanuki_Girl: It was going to be longer, but I ran out of ideas  
Tanuki_Girl: Hyperfocus is hard

Firefly: Can I borrow the model? I'm going to use it as a base frame for something

yahaha: Don't get any ideas

Firefly: wdym

yahaha: You know what I mean

Tanuki_Girl: Sure I'll send it to you

Firefly: It's technically a transformative work

JoeJoestar: Good to hear

Minceraft: Is that a wendigo?

Firefly: You sent me the wrong file

Tanuki_Girl: Whoops lets try that again

Azusa: I also have something to share

Minceraft: If it's one of your own videos, we don't need to see it.

Azusa: It's not  
Azusa: https://youtu.be/QLS1IWHNAi0

Minceraft: ffs that's long

yahaha: Bold of you to assume that I haven't watched that all the way through

Azusa: In one sitting though? It's a challenge that's been going around on iM

Firefly: Alright I'm going to need that tumblr blog back I have shit to share

Tanuki_Girl: I've never been more proud of 3D animators than now  
Tanuki_Girl: Mad props to the Veggietales animators

Azusa: It's been less than 5 minutes

XI: Sheet music is a sound recipe

Azusa: IT HAS BEEN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES

yahaha: there is a TRACK BAR ON YOUTUBE VIDEOS

Railfan: You need that tumblr blog back.

Firefly: that's what I said goddamnit

Dorime: I AM DONE WITH ALL THE JOY THIS GROUP CHAT IS PRESENTING

XI: THE TUMBLR POST JUST UPDATED I REPEAT IT UPDATED

Dorime: W O N D E R F U L

Railfan: It updated 3 1/2 minutes ago.

Firefly: "There’s constant elevator music in your head but the elevator is the one at Brown University so the bent fan is making you sick." W H Y

Railfan: That one Game Theory episode from 704 comes to mind

Firefly: the WHAT

Railfan: https://youtu.be/hmiCMZ9uFiQ  
Railfan: It was in my recommended for no reason.

PARKER_MIC: I use one of those things that he mentions at the end, the LRAD

Firefly: WHAT THE SHIT

PARKER_MIC: They're popular for concerts

XI: This video is interesting but the LRAD makes me nervous

yahaha: I leave the chat for ten minutes and I come back to this

Dorime: Do I even have to say it anymore


	6. April 6th, 708

_1:03 PM_

Tanuki_Girl: @Burnt_Rice Your brother didn't get back to us on the "what happened to your tablet" thing

Burnt_Rice: The hack went through it but that's about it

Tanuki_Girl: Oh OK

Minceraft: Speaking of which where is he

Tanuki_Girl: wdym

Minceraft: was gonna meet up with him but he's not here

Burnt_Rice: We're in the hospital

Minceraft: WHAT HAPPENED

Burnt_Rice: He got run over by a car  
Burnt_Rice: He's mostly fine, with the exception of a head injury

Minceraft: HOLY SHIT

Burnt_Rice: It's been about half an hour and he's sort of awake

Minceraft: WAIT WAIT @Akita @Azusa

Akita: No, I'm here, but I don't know what to say.

Burnt_Rice: I think Azusa is streaming with NEKO rn

Tanuki_Girl: We can talk about something else, if that helps

Minceraft: IM HEADED OVER THERE NOW

Burnt_Rice: Yea sure

Akita: Me too.

Tanuki_Girl: They're gonna release the first official public version of the CYTUS implant soon aren't they?

Burnt_Rice: In a few days, yeah

Firefly: What the shit happened

Burnt_Rice: My brother got run over by a car

Firefly: You're oddly calm about that

Burnt_Rice: I don't want to talk about it

Tanuki_Girl: Anyways, I got on the sign up list or whatever it's called again

Firefly: Preorder?

Tanuki_Girl: Yeah that

paradichlorobenzene: i just found out that this chat exisst and the first thing i see is that someone got run over

Firefly: WHERE WERE YOU JFC

paradichlorobenzene: asleep

Tanuki_Girl: For a whole week

paradichlorobenzene: yeah

Tanuki_Girl: I believe that that is called a coma

paradichlorobenzene: probably  
paradichlorobenzene wait no i was playing megamix

Firefly: FOR A WHOLE WEEK

paradichlorobenzene: idak what i did lol

Burnt_Rice: Wow you must be a hardcore loser

paradichlorobenzene: kokichi oma?

Burnt_Rice: who

paradichlorobenzene: danganronpa?

Burnt_Rice: The series where everyone dies?

paradichlorobenzene: how dare you lol

Firefly: @XI come pick up your brother

XI: no

Firefly: traitor

XI: Wilbur was the traitor

Firefly: wilbur who

XI: Dream SMP

Burnt_Rice: the improv roleplay thing?

XI: hfjdshaghfdlkhgd

paradichlorobenzene: savage

Burnt_Rice: hold up everyone's here now

XI: Now I'll pick up @paradichlorobenzene  
XI: Thank gods for the autofill


	7. April 6th, 708

_4:37 PM_

Minceraft: Something neat  
Minceraft: [cool_sword.jpeg]

Azusa: Wait I recognize that thing

Minceraft: you should lol

_**Azusa** has added **NightmareHawk** and **NEKO#ΦωΦ** to the chat._

NEKO#ΦωΦ: Yesss?

NightmareHawk: LMAO you couldn't even pick it up hahahahahaha

Minceraft: it's heavy as shit what do you expect!?

NEKO#ΦωΦ: Ohhhh! NEKO Can't pick it up either!

Azusa: I don't even want to try picking it up lol

Burnt_Rice: I wasn't even paying attention then

NightmareHawk: Seriously what the fuck

JoeJoestar: Wait I've seen you around Neon District

Tanuki_Girl: I DID TOO!

NightmareHawk: Why are y'all shouting at me jfc

Minceraft: Isn't Neon District in Node 4?

JoeJoestar: Yes it is

NEKO#ΦωΦ: anyway  
NEKO#ΦωΦ: Did anybody preorder the implants???  
NEKO#ΦωΦ: I did!

Minceraft: Preorder +1

Azusa: I'm pretty sure like 99% of the people who got the headset will get the implant

Carrot: Implant release date: 4/9. Preorder data: 62% of all CYTUS users preordered. Estimated additional 30% set to buy at a later date. : )

NightmareHawk: Thanks ROBO!

yahaha: this chat is just getting bigger and bigger

Akita: What in the world did I just miss


End file.
